


Books (Day 4)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: December OTP Challenge [4]
Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: Books, M/M, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: Jess is reading and dreaming.
Relationships: Jess Brightwell/Thomas Schreiber
Series: December OTP Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560229
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Books (Day 4)

**Author's Note:**

> I saw books, I thought of Jess.

Jess was on the floor surrounded by books. He was lying on his stomach, his feet kicking behind him in the air. No sound was heard except the turning of pages and the occasional hum. 

The air outside stung a bitter cold, so he had decided to stay indoors, away from the weather. It was warm in the room, and he was comfy with just his books. 

He did miss Thomas, who was out in his workshop doing his own thing. Jess wished he was next to him, laying by his side and holding him close. Jess liked to be held and loved on. 

Eventually, he fell asleep, and when he woke up, he was placed in their bed and held tightly against his lover. He did get his wish after all.


End file.
